Field of the Invention
The embodiments disclosed herein relate to an encoder, a motor with an encoder, and a servo system.
Description of the Related Art
JP 2012-103032 A discloses a reflective encoder in which has a group of incremental light receiving elements that are divided and arranged across a light source in a circumferential direction of a rotary disk and a group of absolute light receiving elements that are arranged on at least one of outer and inner sides in a radial direction of the rotary disk relative to the light source.
In recent years, with the development of a servo system toward high performance, there is a desire to further improve detection accuracy in a reflective encoder.